


A Happy Mistake

by Kairipopa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Omega!jeonghan, Some smut and then fluff at the end, The other characters are only briefly mentioned, Two Shot, Two oblivious idiots, alpha!seungcheol, alpha!vernon, im surprised that isn’t a tag, omega!seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: Seungkwan unexpectedly goes into his first heat and needs an alpha to get him through it.In other words, a cliche alpha/omega fanfic featuring Vernon and Seungkwan!





	1. Chapter 1

There were perks to being a beta.

There were no annoying heats or ruts that got in the way of practice, and most of his band members were betas as well. Male betas can’t have children either, which can be a bad thing, but was good for Seungkwan considering the worst place to raise a child right now would be in his current state.

So why did Mother Nature have to wreck Seungkwan’s plans?

——————————

“Jeonghanie hyung, it’s /so/ hot,” Seungkwan moaned, trying to take his shirt off but was held tightly in place by the other omega. 

Really, it was a complete surprise when the younger had woken up, covered in sweat and feeling itchy, the textbook definition of a pre-heat. With all the promoting the boys were doing for their new album, he had never stopped to think about why he had been so clingy and emotional these past few days.

And now it made too much sense, but there was no one to help him.

The resident omega, Jeonghan, was the only omega in their group. Of course, he bonded to the pack alpha, Seungcheol, and things would have been great if their pack kept that dynamic.

“I know it hurts, Kwannie, just hold on a bit longer.” Jeonghan said, running his fingers through Seungkwan’s hair as if that could possibly help the heat growing in his abdomen.

After a lot of whining from Seungkwan and comforting words from Jeonghan, the two alphas arrived.

“Okay, Seungcheol, we’re bonded so you can come in here. Vernon, wait outside.” Immediately Seungcheol burst through the bedroom door, taking in the sight and smell around him. Any alpha would be able to tell what was going on, and since the older alpha was bonded, he felt almost no desire to help the new omega out.

“He just woke up out of nowhere screaming for help, Cheollie, I was so scared and didn’t know what to do,” the older omega started tearing up, mainly worked up by the pheromones Seungkwan was letting out.

Of course now that there was an alpha in the room, Seungkwan started getting needy. He ripped away from Jeonghan’s arms and began crawling across the bed to get to the musky scent of the alpha and wow- he had never known Seungcheol smelled this good. The young omega started panting and grinding himself on the alpha, trying to relieve some of the heat building up. Out of nowhere, a low growl escaped from behind him.

Jeonghan grabbed ahold of Seungkwan’s arm, pulling him off the alpha. There were so many pheromones surrounding the newly presented omega that he began to feel dizzy and incredibly overwhelmed, which made him start crying. 

“Fuck, I- Seungkwanie, please, stop crying I can’t-“ Jeonghan muttered nervously, rubbing Seungkwan’s arms to calm him down.

“Hannie, we have to let Vernon help him out. It’s his first heat and- don’t give me that look okay,” Seungcheol said, trying to take the leadership role in this confusing situation. “Vernon’s already gone through his first rut so he can control himself better and you know he could never hurt Kwannie.”

Jeonghan nodded his head, pulling the omega a bit closer when he yelled, “Vernon, you can come in now.”

Vernon wasted almost no time entering the bedroom, releasing nervous pheromones into the air. He looked frantically around the room until his eyes landed on Seungkwan and he froze.

“Jeonghan hyung I don’t- this isn’t a good idea,” Vernon croaked out, digging his nails into his palms to keep himself under control. “What if I lose it and end up hurting him- I could never look him in the eye again or even allow myself near him-“

“Vernon, you and I both know that there’s no way you could hurt him, heat craze or not-“ Seungcheol started, being cut off by a loud moan coming from the omega. Vernon looked at the other alpha terrified, unsure of what to do.

“Vernonie, please help, it’s hot,” Seungkwan moaned, shifting in Jeonghan’s lap to get closer to the younger alpha. He wrapped his hand around the other’s wrist and his eyes shone with unshed tears, begging him not to leave.

“I’m leaving now, it’s not good for two alphas to be around him at once. Jeonghan?” Seungcheol looked to his mate to see if he’d join him in leaving and Jeonghan reluctantly got up, giving Seungkwan one last kiss on the head before closing the door behind him.

“Love, there’s no need to be worried okay? We’ll have to work something out for sleeping arrangements for the next week with the other members but after that let’s watch a movie okay? I’ll even make that popcorn you like with extra butter and salt.” Jeonghan just gave him a tired smile.

“You know I’m watching my weight!” He exclaimed, playfully hitting his alpha’s shoulder. “But yeah- that’ll be good. Thank you, Cheollie.” Seungcheol just gave his omega and fond smile before pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Anything for you, Love.”

——————————

“Vernonie /please/,” Seungkwan draws out, trying to crawl towards the alpha, blindly following his scent. He smells so good, so comfortable and safe and the omega craves that, needs that scent to permeate everywhere and everything before he can even think about doing anything else. He reaches out and latches onto Vernon’s shirt, pulling him close and inhaling deeply, the fire in his stomach growing hotter as he does so.

“It’s so hot, I need you- /alpha/.” Well, there went Vernon’s self restraint, right out the damn window. He was trying to think things through, tried asking Seungkwan if he knew what he was asking for and his only reply was “don’t care, need you”.

See, there was only so much restraint a newly presented alpha had, and that had worn completely out with the way Seungkwan- his friend, his crush, the love of his life, although Seungkwan had yet to know that latter- was rubbing up against him, like Vernon was the only thing he craved. 

He, of course, had done his research on omegas and their heats after he presented, wanting to be ready in case he ever had to take care of Jeonghan (highly unlikely, considering he would be killed by Seungcheol- literally) or had to handle a situation like this. However, reading up online about it and witnessing it in person were two completely different things, the latter seeming extremely surreal at this point.

So, Vernon did his best. He began scenting Seungkwan because he’d read that it helps calm them down from a frenzied state, and started taking off his shirt. Maybe it should have been awkward, but Vernon’s eyes were trained on the smooth skin presented to him and his mind was simply repeating “Omega. Heat. Breed.”.

When Seungkwan’s shirt was removed he moved down to his sweatpants, hovering over the band.

“Boo, are you positive this is okay?” He asked, beginning to rub comforting circles into the area just above his sweatpants. 

“Please, oh please Vernonie-“ and well, that was probably the closest to consent he could get at this point. He began pulling Seungkwan’s pants down fairly fast, wanting to make the older as comfortable as possible in the shortest amount of time. He got the boy to lift his hips up, and noticed that the back of his sweatpants were /soaked/. He threw them to the floor, knowing that Seungkwan wouldn’t be needing them anytime soon.

Next came the briefs and, oh boy, those were soaked as well. Vernon needed a moment to compose himself before he completely engulfed the omega in front of him.

Seungkwan, the entire time this was happening, was moaning and crying, not a good mix. He wished that Vernon would just fuck him already, he was more than ready for it. So he decided to take it upon himself and threw his briefs off, flipping himself over and presented himself for the alpha.

If Vernon needed to compose for a moment, that moment was now.

His jeans were far too tight and the room was too warm. Everything seemed wrong and right at the same time and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

Vernon quickly removed his jeans and threw them somewhere off the side of the bed, considering that was the most uncomfortable feeling at the moment. Once those were off, Vernon simply sat there admiring the omega.

Seungkwan was gorgeous, anyone with eyes could tell you that. Even before Seungkwan presented, before when they both were unsure about their own status, Vernon longed for Seungkwan, both physically and emotionally. He was just relaxing to be around, anyone could unwind and be themselves around the omega.

And now Vernon had said boy presented in front of him, begging the alpha to fuck him? He had to pinch his arm to make sure this was truly happening, despite the lack of feelings behind it.

Vernon began circling his middle finger around Seungkwan’s hole which was dripping slick down his thighs. The alpha took the opportunity to lick up the excess and heard the omega mewling under him.

Once he pushed his finger inside, there was quite some resistance at first but Seungkwan relaxed and let it enter him. Loud whimpers came from his lips, his hips pushing back unconsciously. It seemed like the stretch would be easier thanks to the blinding pleasure of heat.

Vernon managed three fingers inside before Seungkwan started sobbing, begging the alpha to just get inside him already, to breed him. Vernon had almost no time to prepare when the older pushed Vernon onto his back and slid down onto his cock, head rolling backwards and eyes squeezing shut. The boy looked ethereal, his mouth open in a silent moan.

Once Seungkwan got used to the stretch, he started fucking himself back on Vernon’s cock, chasing his orgasm because this was so much better than any of the toys he’d used before. 

Vernon’s hands rested on the boy’s hips, not sure what to do with them when Seungkwan brought his hand up to his mouth and began sucking on the fingers he’d used to open the omega up.

“Oh my god, Boo-“ Vernon muttered, eyes fixed upon his lips. “You look so good right now, fuck.”

All Seungkwan could do was moan around those fingers and begin to bounce faster, needing the release so badly.

“Ah, you like that?” Vernon asked, hand tightening around the omega’s waist. “You like being praised like the good boy you are?” 

At this, Seungkwan outwardly moaned as Vernon’s fingers dropped from his mouth. He was so, so close, just needed something small to push him over-

That was when Vernon decided to try something risky- his hands wandered up to Seungkwan’s chest and began playing with his nipples. The alpha knew that some omegas found them to be extremely sensitive while others were indifferent to the action, but Seungkwan seemed to fall into the former category and came with a loud scream. His bounces stopped and he rolled his hips as he rode out his orgasm, Vernon not trailing far behind at the sight of Seungkwan in pure bliss.

After the haze had passed though, Vernon really wasn’t sure what to do. Seungkwan simply pulled out and laid next to him, grabbing his arm and laying on his chest despite the drying cum on their skin.

“Boo,” Vernon murmured lightly, not sure if he even wanted the omega to hear him. “We need to clean up. Why don’t you get in the shower-“ 

At that, Seungkwan’s hands tightened around Vernon’s arm, almost as a protest. Gosh, Vernon really had a weak spot for the boy. He decided just to get a wet washcloth, despite the older boy’s whines, and wiped down Seungkwan’s thighs and his own stomach, placing the cloth on the nearby nightstand because he was sure he’d need it again fairly soon. 

Once they cleaned up though, despite it only being around 10 am, the boys found themselves in a comfortable nap, no words exchanged, while preparing for what was to come. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @KayleeBhuwakul if you’re interested! I think I’ll post updates and things of that nature on there!


	2. Chapter 2

—Previously—

"Hannie, we have to let Vernon help him out. It's his first heat and- don't give me that look okay," Seungcheol said, trying to take the leadership role in this confusing situation.  
—  
"Boo, are you positive this is okay?" He asked, beginning to rub comforting circles into the area just above his sweatpants. 

"Please, oh please Vernonie-" and well, that was probably the closest to consent he could get at this point.  
—  
"We need to clean up. Why don't you get in the shower-" 

At that, Seungkwan's hands tightened around Vernon's arm, almost as a protest. Gosh, Vernon really had a weak spot for the boy.

——————————

 

After three full days of nonstop fucking, cleaning up, and resting on repeat, Seungkwan’s heat had passed. Jeonghan had almost broken down the door at one point, insisting that the boys needed to eat, but everything went smoothly otherwise.

There were the occasional slip ups, a few moments where Vernon nearly slipped and marked the omega, a few moments where Seungkwan started to say “I love you” but was cut off by a moan. Things were messy but amazing, and both boys had thoughts racing around their heads as for what to do next.

Seungkwan, being the oldest and self-proclaimed more responsible of the two, decided to speak first.

“Listen Vernon I’m- I’m really sorry about everything,” Seungkwan started, rubbing his hands together nervously while laying in the bed that currently had soiled sheets. The two had only just woken up, laying together and matching their breathing. “I wasn’t thinking and I put you in such an uncomfortable situation an-“

“Boo, stop,” Vernon replied, bringing the older man closer to his chest. “None of this is your fault so stop taking the blame.”

“But it made you uncomfortable, and I can’t forgive myself for making my best friend feel like that.”

“I never said that.” Vernon took a deep breath. God, was he really going to waste months of hiding this crush on an emotional morning-after-heat talk?

“Well I don’t see how it could’ve been-“ Seungkwan was cut off by a knocking at the door, most likely Jeonghan. Vernon sighed, not sure if he was being saved or cursed.

“Boys? I made some food and it’d be nice if you could join us at the kitchen table, we all miss you two.” Jeonghan said, calming pheromones seeping through the shut door.

“We’ll be right out.” Seungkwan called, moving to get out of Vernon’s arms but wincing in the process. It seemed like there were marks and scratches all over the boy’s body and those made Vernon cringe as well, had he really done that to the man he loves?

Trying to be as casual and normal as possible though, the younger boy got out of bed and borrowed some of Seungkwan’s clothes, which was a pretty common occurrence to begin with. Except now there were lingering pheromones mixed with the clothes, mainly of arousal, and that was certainly not helping Vernon’s case out. At all.

The first thing Vernon heard as he stepped out of the room was, “wow, spray some cologne or something!” from a very disgusted Seungcheol. At least the other members were betas and could hardly smell pheromones, but the two eldest members, unfortunately, could still scold them.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll get everything washed up soon.” Vernon mumbled, taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Chan. The younger of the two just simply gave a small smile of reassurance before going to rinse his finished plate off.

“Look, now the foods gotten all cold! Vernonie, Seungkwannie, come here.” The two young boys lined up, not daring to disobey Jeonghan especially after all he had done to help them out these past few days. 

Once the boys had sat down to eat, the only members remaining at breakfast were Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua. It seemed almost like an interrogation rather than an inviting breakfast.

Of course though, Seungcheol broke the tension with a jab at his mate.

“You know, Jeonghan refused to leave anywhere farther than the house these past few days? He was worried sick about you two. Even took complete charge over keeping other members away, as if you two were his pups,” he said with a chuckle and large smile, Jeonghan elbowing him in the process. Joshua just looked on with a fond smile.

“You worry too much hyung, I was in good hands after all.” Of course, leave it to Seungkwan to compliment Vernon without realizing it. Or maybe he did? Vernon had no idea what to think anymore and instead focused on the soup in front of him.

All Jeonghan could do was huff in frustration, picking at his rice. “I know, but it doesn’t stop my omegan instincts from wanting to protect members of my pack. You’ll start feeling that way too, I think.”

Silence settled around the table, everyone not exactly able to come around to the fact that there was another omega in their pack. The silence wasn’t awkward though, forks and spoons clanking against porcelain bowls as the five members ate their breakfast.

At some point though, Joshua and Jeonghan made eye contact and gave a short nod, signaling something that made dread pool in his gut.

“Actually Vernon, I need to show you something I got the other day and I wanted your opinion on.” Jeonghan said, setting his fork down and standing up.

Vernon heard this as: “you’d better start begging for forgiveness because you did something wrong”.

“Ah sure, hyung.” Vernon said, seeming calm on the outside while he followed the older omega but absolutely trembling on the inside. Jeonghan may be an omega, but no one would want to deal with an angry pack omega.

After closing the bedroom door, Jeonghan simply sat on his and Seungcheol’s bed, patting next to him as if to make him feel a bit more comfortable in this scary situation.

“So, Vernonie,” Jeonghan started, but gave a small pout as he saw how tense the younger boy was. “Hey, I’m not going to scold you or anything, don’t be so worried.”

“It’s almost never a good thing when you have to give me a one-on-one talk hyung,” Vernon joked, lightening up the mood. Jeonghan just gave a smile and cleared his throat before continuing.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve done your research on omegan heats and things of that nature-“ Vernon nodded his head. “-but I wasn’t sure how far that knowledge extended.”

Suddenly the mood got a lot more serious and Vernon did his honest-to-god best not to panic.

“Have you heard of Alpha-Withdrawal Syndrome?” One thing Vernon loved about the older omega was that he was very straight forward and didn’t leave him with pointless worry.

“Well I know there is such a thing but I had never really, you know, read up on it.” Vernon admitted quietly. Jeonghan simply nodded his head.

“I figured as much. According to Cheollie they don’t exactly cover that in your alpha courses at school. Anyways, I may not be the best teacher but you don’t exactly have much time before it hits Seungkwan.”

/Wait, what?/

“Basically, after an omega’s first heat, the omega develops an emotional bond with the alpha or beta that had helped them through it and for at least a week, the pair shouldn’t be separated, even for an hour. It can cause a lot of complications for the omega and can even lead to serious illness and not even as a band mate, as a friend, I can’t bear to see Kwannie go through that when you’re right here-“

“Hold on, please, I need a moment to catch up.” Vernon shakily ran his hand through his hair, trying to process everything that he was just told. “So you’re telling me that I need to be physically intimate with Seungkwan for the better part of a week in order for him to not get sick?”

Jeonghan just nodded and bit his lip. “Don’t panic, please, but in extreme cases it can lead to death. Vernonie, I know you could never let that happen but I just needed to tell you so you’re aware.” Jeonghan finished off, grabbing a tight hold of the younger alpha’s hands and squeezing them tight reassuringly.

“Well fuck,” Vernon muttered, chuckling at how terrible his luck was. There was no way he’d be able to be that close with Seungkwan for the next week and not confess his undying love for the omega. And what happened when Seungkwan didn’t return his feelings? Seungkwan would pull away, possibly even suffer through this withdrawal syndrome because Vernon’s stupid feelings were unrequited.

Jeonghan pulled him into a tight hug, letting Vernon heave a silent sob into his shoulder. It was almost as if he knew exactly what the alpha was thinking. He made a promise though, to himself, that he would never hurt Boo Seungkwan.

——————————

Four days later and Vernon was surviving. Barely, but he was.

Things like Seungkwan brightly showing him some cute video of a dog made Vernon think ‘wow, I want to spend the rest of my life with you’, which definitely didn’t help his cause.

Unfortunately for Vernon, his front came tumbling down that very afternoon. 

The two boys were given permission to take time off after Jeonghan explained to the managers about this syndrome and how crucial it was to Seungkwan’s health, and it was nice and all at first. Vernon got around to cleaning the bedsheets and finishing projects that he wouldn’t have completed without this time off.

On the other hand, Seungkwan was all over him at every second of the day. It didn’t matter if the alpha was washing dishes or showering because really, what was personal space at this point? 

But the worst part was that Seungkwan didn’t even seem to realize this sudden change within himself, this new need to spend every waking minute with Vernon. 

Vernon had tried asking him about it earlier in the week but it seemed the omega’s hormones were too unstable and ended up yelling at Vernon for assuming Seungkwan would be a typical clingy omega.

(Not five minutes later Seungkwan had returned to Vernon’s lap, apologizing and asking to watch another movie. Because they totally hadn’t been doing that enough).

But today Vernon felt well rested, productive, and honestly had nothing else to do except coddle Seungkwan. Which, don’t get him wrong, was everything he could have wished for and more, but the way Seungkwan got touchier as their time together increased was definitely taking its toll on the alpha’s heart.

“Hey, Boo, we should go on a picnic today, the two of us,” Vernon suggested, threading his fingers through the boy’s hair as he scrolled through Twitter. 

“Hm, yeah, do we have any food for that though? I think Seokmin hyung ate the last of the leftover dumplings.” Seungkwan said, turning around to face Vernon. The younger boy’s face instantly heated and he sat up.

“Ah yeah but- I’m sure we have some bread and meats, my mom always made these delicious sandwiches whenever we had picnics together with my sister and I think I remember how to make them.” Vernon rambled on, trying to get the idea of how kissable Seungkwan looked out of his head.

“Alright then, let’s do it! I’m dying to get out of this stuffy house anyways.”

——————————

The whole thing was a very bad idea.

Vernon didn’t actually think things through, just wanted to make Seungkwan happy, and failed to realize that this looked a lot like a date.

Seungkwan was clinging to his left arm, which has become normal as of recently. The other arm carried a picnic basket and blanket that Seungkwan had picked out because who was he to deny Boo Seungkwan of anything?

His next mistake was setting up in a secluded area, which made things look more like a date. ‘Oh my god, Vernon Hansol Chwe, get that thought out of your head!’

As he spread out the blanket, Seungkwan wandered off to a sunny patch of flowers, mainly wildflowers and daisies. Vernon decided to let him be for now as he started to unpack their lunches. It simply consisted of homemade sandwiches (that were cut into hearts because that’s what his mom always did, not because of Seungkwan!) and some unsalted crackers that went well with a new homemade dip that Jeonghan had whipped up the other night. To top it off, Vernon had looked up a recipe for orange iced tea, which was one of Seungkwan’s favorites, and packed it in cute water bottles.

Right when he was about to turn around to call the older boy to lunch, he was met with his last mistake of the day. Or a miracle, really, however you look at it.

Seungkwan was standing behind him, a flower crown made from the nearby flowers held in his hand. He gave a small smile before holding the crown out to Vernon.

“You’re my prince, so it fits you perfectly,” Seungkwan joked, topping things off with a cute little laugh. Ok, that was honestly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

Don’t do it Vernon, don’t-

“I love you so much.” Vernon simply said, awestruck at how badly he wanted to protect and cherish the man in front of him, how simple things like this could make him tumble over his own to feet and forget how to form words.

Seungkwan just stared back, and Vernon felt a sinking in his stomach. ‘This is it’ he thought, ‘I just broke everything we had.’

That was until Seungkwan started tearing up, tossing the flower crown to the picnic blanket and threw himself into the younger boy’s arms. All Vernon could do was stand in shock, wondering if this meant that his feelings were returned.

“You idiot!” Seungkwan exclaimed, pushing his head further into Vernon’s shoulder to hide his tears. “You can’t just- and after I’d been pining over you for years! Who gave you the right!”

The two sunk down onto the blanket together, both of them trying to piece together everything that was happening. It felt too simple, really, and Vernon thought he’d have to prove his worth in order to even be considered by Seungkwan as desirable.

“I love you, Boo Seungkwan,” Vernon said again, running his fingers through the boy’s bangs the way he liked.

“I love you too, you big idiot.” Seungkwan smiled at him through tears and kissed him with such passion that Vernon thought he could never kiss another person again in his life and feel that exact reaction. Not that he was planning to, anyways.

——————————

The boys later eat the sandwiches, Seungkwan picking on Vernon for the shape.

“It’s a family tradition, Boo!” 

“Mm, we should pass it down to our kids as well.”

As always, Seungkwan never seems to know what he’s saying and Vernon ends up nearly choking.

Or maybe he does, and that’s exactly why he loves him.


End file.
